


Castiel Is Filthy.

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Week, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shower Sex, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks Castiel needs to shower after the last one being so long ago. Castiel agrees but his boyfriend had planned it all from the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel Is Filthy.

Dean and Sam were in a nicer motel than they would normally be in for a change, and it was about time too. Sam was sitting at the small desk beside one of the beds doing research for the current job they had and Dean was laying relaxed on the bed staring at the ceiling. He was in that stage of deep thought where he was no longer thinking and was pretty mindless - like sleeping while he was awake but with full conscience. This is why he was so freaked out when Castiel appeared out of nowhere, standing at the side of the bed by Dean's side.

"Hello." Castiel remarked, making Sam jump and hit his knees on the desk.

Sam grunted at the sharp pain, stubbing his toe on the leg of the desk as his knees rebounded off the desk. "Dammit Cas, can't you call before you just appear? Or give us a warning maybe?" he frowned.

"Sorry." Castiel replied, no actual tone of apology in his voice.

Dean stared at the angels back as he continued to lay comfortably on the bed. "Cas, we talked about this. Remember?"

"I recall the conversation starting along those lines but if I do recall correctly it was cut short by kitchen sex"

Sam winced at the graphic images Cas put into his head. "Details. Too much information, Cas."

Castiel smiled at the younger brothers horror in the images provided by Castiel's simple remark. "I can't help it if your brother's such a good fuck. It should be proclaimed to the world how good he is."

Even Dean couldn't stop himself from grinning at that endearment.

"Cas, I don't need to know any more than that. Not even that. Just don't tell me about the time between you two. I don't need the images" Sam replied in relief that there weren't more details given.

Castiel turned his body to bend down to Dean and kiss him soft and hot in the presence of the younger brother.

"God, do I need to get another room?" Sam said with the biggest bitch face he could manage in this situation.

"Sam, I think you need to go and pick up some books from the library. Look in the section with history and religion. You should find the answers for this demon there. Look under Celtic mythology." Castiel smiled as he bent back up.

"Umm, thanks. I'll go out for a while then. I'll come back in two hours and bring dinner too." Sam shrugged on his coat uncomfortably as he snagged the keys to the Impala and stepped outside in the cold afternoon breeze.

Dean listened to the engine start up and his car drive away before turning back to Cas, not realising he was staring at the door as he listened to make sure Sam was gone. "Cas, you stink! When was the last time you had a shower?"

Castiel looked down at his clothes and back to Dean. "Last time you told me to." He stated. "I told you angels don't need to have showers."

"Yeah, well you clearly need to have one. Now." Dean smiled. He remembered when Castiel was last instructed to shower. And that was so long ago. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Castiel said in confidence, no hesitation.

"Take your clothes off then." Dean ordered.

Castiel nodded as he stood in front of Dean, still laying stretched out on the bed, and slowly pulled off his silk blue tie before dropping it over Dean's chest.

"Don't be a tease." Dean smiled back at him, looking down Cas' body.

"I'm too lazy to be quick about it." Castiel muttered.

Dean rolled his eyes and came off the bed to stand directly in front of Castiel. He slid his hands up Cas' chest and grabbed the lapel of his coat, pulling Cas closer into him. "And I suppose I'll do it for you then" he remarked before kissing him again, sliding the coat off his shoulders. After Dean had worked at the buttons of Cas' button-down shirt and the button and zip of his pants, it wasn't long before Cas was completely naked before him. "How is it that for a guy that only ever eats burgers, and lots of them, that you continue to look this good?" Dean smiled.

"I'm an angel of The Lord," Castiel stated.

"And a damn fine example of one too" Dean smiled back.

Castiel laughed, kissing Dean softly before walking over to the small bathroom with an even smaller shower space. It took a whole ten minutes before Dean could hear the shower running properly. It seemed Castiel struggled with using showers but Dean was in no way ready to help him with it now. He had a plan and when he finally heard the sound of the water running, he put this plan into action.

Castiel had only been in the shower for five minutes before Dean entered, stark naked and already acting out his plan he had imagined when he accused Castiel of being dirty. Yeah, he didn't smell, but Dean had an idea that he wanted to act out. When he entered the bathroom, steam had already filled the room, covering the mirrors and flooding out as he opened the door. Opening the glass door of the shower, he saw Castiel just standing there facing the wall. "Is this how you showered last time?" Dean said, trying to keep in his laughter.

"Yes, why? Is it wrong?" Castiel responded innocently as he turned around, though clearly noting Dean's plan as he looked the naked man up and down.

"Yes it's wrong." Dean smiled, stepping into the small shower. It was small but it was large enough for the two of them to freely move, this being the better motel room. "Look," Dean squirted some liquid soap as he signalled to Cas to turn around, Castiel following the silent command immediately. Dean then rubbed his soaped up hands down the angels back, rubbing at his muscles making Castiel loosen.

"Is this how you shower?" Castiel said, a soft moan escaping his lips.

"No," the hunter responded, then moving his hands to rub at Cas' neck and shoulders, "This is how you will shower."

"Can it always be with you?"

"It will only ever be with me" Dean replied with a cheeky smile. He then used his grip on Castiel's shoulders to spin him around and push him into the cold tiles, pulling him back in a hard and needy kiss. It was hot and oh so very wet. Castiel then tried to give to Dean what he had been given, he tried to touch him and clean him and make him moan but Dean pushed him back and smiled.

"Oh, no no no. For now I shall be cleansing you. You'll need it." Dean whispered, heat ghosting over Castiel's ear.

"Why will I need it?" The angel muttered back.

"You'll see." Dean smiled against his neck, nuzzling into him to make Cas moan again.

"Fuck~ Dean, please." Castiel groaned, barely audible.

"You're getting quite a mouth on you."

Castiel didn't understand the reference Dean had made but he knew what he meant "You're a bad influence,"

"Damn right I am. You love it,"

"Damn right I do."

Dean laughed at Castiel's retort, he was learning Human things very quickly. It was almost cute, but Dean would never admit to it.

Dean smoothed his hands down Castiel's vessel with another squirt of soap and moved down to his arse, squeezing tight and rubbing with the soap before sitting on his knees to wash Cas' legs and feet. After he had washed each leg he moved one foot onto his thigh and washed it. Almost like some kind of vertical foot rub.

Castiel couldn't help but think of everything his life had been before he had pulled Dean out of Hell. "This reminds me of that bible passage" he laughed.

"I'm not too familiar with the bible, Cas." Dean laughed before moving on to the next foot.

"You know, the one where Jesus washes the feet of his disciples when they were to wash his."

"You're comparing me to Jesus?"

"Maybe a little."

Dean couldn't help but laugh at that. For everything they had spoken about 'bible-wise' this was the strangest and probably the most sincere.

"No really, Dean. You've done so much good for the world and you deserve the most praise yet you wash my feet,"

"Cas, I'm flattered but really? Jesus? I might not know much but I'm sure I don't even begin to compare."

"You've done different things, Dean, but you do deserve to be given so much while you ask for nothing."

Dean smiled again and rose to meet Castiel's eyes. "I couldn't have done everything without my Angel."

"You were doing well before I met you."

"It could only be you that pulled me from Perdition"

"I'm lucky it was me"

"I'm lucky it was you." Dean then stopped any further comebacks with another heated kiss. The shower made them so wet which only made the kisses hotter. Then there was a slow slide of tongues and passionate kisses and hands everywhere. Almost impossibly everywhere. Dean wanted to completely consume Castiel. Not like eat him, but he wanted to surround Cas and be surrounded by Cas. Dean rutted his hips against Cas and into the wall until they were just grinding hips and tongue and teeth and lips everywhere. Dean was consumed by his desire to have Castiel in every possible form. He needed to know Castiel would be here to stay. He couldn't stand him leaving to go to Heaven and if he couldn't keep him, he wanted to have every last bit of him. He just needed to cover him with every last bit of love he had.

He hadn't noticed Castiel's desperate moans that filled the air or the fact that the water had become unbearably hot until he was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Cas turn him around and slam him into the wall. This is when he finally opened his eyes to see nothing past the thick steam that filled the entire bathroom. "Cas?" He gasped weakly, out of breath and very very hot.

"Don't stop," Cas pleaded, his hands moving all over Dean.

"Cas, open your eyes."

And when Castiel did all Dean could feel was his body quickly pressed against Cas'. The feeling of hot wet skin on the same. Their bodies fitted together perfectly and Castiel tried desperately to continue, but failed when he couldn't see where Dean's lips were.

Dean pulled Cas away and turned off the impossibly hot water, water that could very well be boiling, and wrapped his arms around him to carry him out. It was a stunt that failed as soon as it begun and he had to turn on the fan to ease the steam for the sake of eye sight.

As soon as enough steam had cleared, Castiel had pounced on him, kissing him rough and needy as Dean held him on his thigh and stepped through the door and backwards onto a bed. Dean was then sitting on the bed gripping the angels arse as he straddled him and kissed down his neck, biting down onto Dean's neck and kissing him where he left a fleshy pink mark.

Castiel had lost all sense and control. He rutted and ground his hips down into Dean in a move of utter desperation and complete need. Dean had then gripped his hips tightly and flipped Cas over, sitting between the angels open legs and ground down with more force and instinct than the angel had. There was a fierce passion in their kisses now, slower now but with a harsher roughness that sung a song of need and desire.

"Dean, please~" the angel pleaded.

"What?" Dean groaned between kisses.

"Fuck me now." Castiel demanded, his voice hoarse and low and very broken.

"What?" Dean reiterated with a moan as Castiel rocked his hips up to rub against Dean.

"Fuck me till' I can't see straight." He said again in a low gravelly but raspy voice, voice entirely debauched.

Dean smiled into the next kiss and simply continued to do so for what felt like an eternity. He kissed Cas and Cas kissed him with tongue adn teeth and a rough passion that had them both harder than they could believe they could be. It was only until Cas moaned another pleading cry and the world was condensed into lips and breath and heated skin on skin that Dean decided to give Cas exactly what he demanded to be given.

Dean entered Cas with an ease that had grown over time and experience together. Their first had been a careful experiment where they had to be careful with each other but now Dean could completely comply to Castiel's wish. Dean started with slow long thrusts into Cas, a very delicious tease.

"M-more" Castiel moaned.

And Dean sped up a very small and almost undetectable amount that had Cas moaning with more need than he had the entire night. "Please~" he cried again.

And for once, Dean listened. He moved his kisses down Castiel's neck, over his chest and down his body until he leant up and hitched a knee up with one hand over his hip and with a sharp snap of his hips had Cas reciting his name over and over again. It was a mindless ramble of what sounded like the name 'Dean' but with a mix of what seemed to be Enochian swears. Dean moved Castiel up until he was hitting that exact spot that made Castiel want to scream his moans to the world, only to muffle them as he rolled his head into the bed.

Dean wasn't rough with Cas. He had taken to being gentle with him while also being impossibly and perfectly fast. "C-Cas"

Castiel could feel everything Dean as a human could feel, and in a time he did feel them as a human, but feeling them as an angel was another level of intensity. His wings lifted him off the bed slightly and his body began to almost leak of his grace. He was so close to the edge and Dean could feel it. It surrounded both of them and made each thrust higher and more intense and hotter. Their bodies were impossible hot and still very very wet. It was a wonder that their heat didn't evaporate every trace of water on their skin. Dean leant down to kiss Cas whose head was arching back as he was lifted upwards by his ever loosening wings and one sly stroke Dean managed to pass between them with his free hand pushed Cas over the edge, pushing him to the height of passion and his body showed it too. Before anything, his body pulled Dean deeper into him and tightened around him, forcing Dean to come just as Cas did over his hand and stomach.

Castiel was lucky he had quick reflexes to reach up and cover Dean's eyes as his wings flared brightly, filling the room with intense light and grace filling the air.

"Ahh, fuck Cas," Dean moaned, sinking down into Castiel's neck as he rode out the last of his orgasm.

Castiel could feel it as Dean's body pulsed with his and all he could do was swear. Proper English swears rather than Enochian. "Holy fuck, D-Dean. Fuck."

Dean laughed at Castiel's own blasphemy. "Why can't I see your wings?" He complained.

"It would hurt you too much," Castiel warned. "And I wouldn't want to see you in pain." Castiel slowly lowered back down onto the bed and Dean shifted out to lay cuddled alongside him.

"Shit." Dean stated more as an open kind of strange question.

Castiel's wings moved to surround Dean completely. "What is it?" He replied, brushing over Dean with a familiar sense.

Dean hummed and shuddered with the feeling of soft feathers over his damp skin. "This is Sammy' bed."

"We can freak him out about it later if you like."

"You sure can be a mischievous little angel, can't you?"

"Oh, you've changed me Dean."

"Are you sure it was all me?"

"I'm sure it must have been you. I haven't ever loved someone as much as I've loved you."

"I love you too, Cas. We are so freaking him out later."

"Yes we are."

"We need to have another shower you know."

"Why?" Castiel asked, his head tilting even on the bed.

"Because we're all dirty again."

"Can we have a shower later then? I don't want to move from this place."

"We can stay like this for a while, Cas."

And Castiel was right. Post-sex Castiel was a boneless languid lump that only wanted to cuddle and what he never did normally - sleep.

And they did. Sam even came back later, having given them an extra hour than he had promised, to see a sight of his naked brother and Castiel. A sight that he couldn't possibly un-see. He walked straight out of the room after he saw that, luckily not noticing it was his bed yet.

They awoke not long after to a dark night already upon them. Somehow they had gone through an afternoon and were already in the night by the time they woke up. Dean was the first to rise, not actually moving from his comfortable place half on top of Cas. He poked at the sleeping angel until he was awake with him

"Cas, I need you." Dean announced in a soft and quiet voice, barely above a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Castiel had responded, voice still very rough and debauched.

"I don't want you to always be leaving to go to Heaven. I need you here with me."

"Dean, I will always come when you call. I might sometimes need to go back up there for things, you know? I need to recharge sometimes."

"That's all?" Dean replied in hope.

"All I've ever wanted was to stay here with you. I need to go there sometimes but I can do it so that it takes barely a second."

"You'd do that for me?" Dean said, half a smile.

"No," Castiel responded, a smile spreading widely across his face. "I'd do it for me."

"You must be the craziest Angel in the Garrison."

"I am," Castiel replied smugly "I'm choosing to live my life with a crazy-ass hunter so that I can be happy."

"'Crazy-ass?'" Dean laughed. "Where did that one come from?"

"I saw it on the T.V a few times."

Dean couldn't help but laugh until he nearly blacked out from not breathing but Castiel remained smiling despite how much he felt he should laugh in the moment. He just didn't understand what was so funny.

"What's so funny?" Castiel asked in the same way he would be casually asking what the weather was like.

"You, Cas." Dean gasped, collecting himself and steadying his ragged half laugh breathing. As he calmed himself down he finally found the right thing to say. Castiel was giving up everything just as he always did again for Dean and all he could care about now was his well-being with his family - Even if his family was a bunch of dick angels and an absent Father. "Wouldn't God be pissed?"

Castiel sighed with the sort of absence he had when he was thinking too deeply about something. "Probably. But God has only ever wanted his creations to have happiness. I'm sure this is no exception."

"And if he doesn't?"

"God can foresee many things. I'm sure he could have seen this coming. If he didn't want me to be with you then he wouldn't have sent me alone to grip you from Hell. And he could have stopped us from ever seeing eachother again after that for the strange thing that had happened."

"Strange thing?" Dean asked.

"When I gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition, your soul gripped back with the same strength and never let go. That alone should never happen."

"But it did?"

"Yes, and since God knew this he could have stopped everything from there. I'm sure he's fine with it. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried!" Dean reassured, lying.

"Liar." Castiel noted aloud.

Dean kissed him again and got up to get into the bed properly, Castiel following. "Shall we sleep then?"

"Goodnight Dean." Castiel whispered a ghosting breath against Dean's neck as they snuggled into the bed to sleep.

And with that they knew they would be happy together like this for as long as time could last.

**

Sam came back again later to happily find that he was not blinded by any naked sightings and he happily went to lay down on top of what was previously Dean's bed. He had found the exact information Castiel had told him he would find. Against himself, he smiled at the sight of the happy couple. He only thought if he could be as lucky as Dean was in that moment. To have pure love between them. If only he could have that. All the people he knew were never safe with him or in other times they never stayed. Even if he could have an Angel that would love him like that. There was probably no chance that Gabriel would like him like that, he thought. Then he proceeded to only think about Gabriel and all the chances he could have had at a life like what Dean had been given. Even if he did usually have crappy luck, he was happy now with someone that loved him equally, if not more.

Soon after, trapped in his own thoughts as he lay on the bed he heard a flutter of wings, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Thinking about me again, Sam?" The angel Gabriel said from the end of the bed.

It was too dark at the time to see anything and Sam in this case couldn't see Gabriel. He only heard the sure sound of his voice. "Gabe?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's me." And in the dark, Gabriel crawled along the bed until he was straddling Sam's hips who was laying on top of the sheets.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked again.

"I heard you thinking about me and I had to come over instantly," Gabriel leant down and kissed Sam slowly in the darkness, flashing the lights briefly before so that Sam knew it was him.

"And your here to tell me you can't be like that for me?" Sam continued in his never ending questions.

"I CAN be like that for you, Sam."

"But aren't you busy?"

"I'm only busy for you," Gabriel leant down again, pressing soft kisses down his neck.

Sam smiled into the darkness and melted into the archangels touch. "Hey, we should go get another room or something."

"Why?" The archangel asked.

"Because I don't want them waking up to this. Dean and Cas would never let me hear the end if it and I don't want them to make any 'revenge' attacks on me later."

"Let's go then." Gabriel smiled, holding Sam in his arms and down into the bed before the only thing that was heard was that familiar sound of wings and they were gone. Not gone forever. Just for a while. One or two hours maybe? They'd be back before the other two woke up anyway.

And this was the way it was. It was hard to believe it could ever last but that really was it. They didn't think they could all be happy for longer than two minutes - even harder to believe they could be happy forever. There was always a little hardship on hunts and an absence from Gabriel for long periods (he was an Archangel after all) unlike Castiel who had decided to stay unconditionally, but they were all happy. As happy as they could be for a bunch of guys who hunted demons and monsters for a living. This was it. Dean couldn't believe it, he didn't think he deserved it until Castiel had said "why can't you see when I look at you?"

As strange and unbelievable as it seemed, life was fucking perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant as an established relationship fic written for pure fluff purposes. Comment your notes on it as it's my first published smut piece.


End file.
